


The Moon Is Setting; We're Almost Home

by MogmaMittens



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Timeskip, Prompto Is A Good Bro, im so bad at tagging these but its older ignoct, its sad but theres dick touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:43:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MogmaMittens/pseuds/MogmaMittens
Summary: Everything he did was for Noct’s sake.He’d never tire of it.





	

When Noct had proposed they all get dog tags of their own made ten years ago, he never imagined it would be a buildup to _this._

 

They’d been helpful when the lights went out - the number of Hunters was growing along with the urge to protect one’s family, and the demand for new dog tags was huge. Especially given the only place you could get them done nowadays was Lestallum, seeing as they were the only ones with light left, so now people were filing in just to drop their families, get dog tags, and run.

 

So, yeah. Getting dog tags? Great idea on Noct’s part, even if he didn’t _know_ he was going to disappear for ten years and then reappear out of the goddamn blue.

 

Ignis felt it when it happened, actually - like a chunk of his mind had gone into hibernation. It was one of the hardest battles of his life, fighting against the profound sense of _loss_ in his chest as well as the daemon horde that’d been summoned to stop them.

 

At first, they thought he’d been pushed off the edge of the catwalk, or jumped, or _anything,_ but at Ardyn’s (that damn _bastard)_ insistence, and after they scraped the facility from top to bottom and found no trace of Noct, they had no choice but to believe that he was going to be trapped inside the crystal for who knows how long.

 

Now, for most people, this was a tragedy: a loss of life for who knows how long, leaving them hopeless and king-less while the darkness swallowed them all up, and that was exactly how Prompto and Gladio had treated it. Of course, they were devastated - Prompto had lost his dearest friend, and Gladio, an honorary brother, but… Ignis was certain he’d fared the worst, here. He was, for no better phrasing, an absolute _wreck._ He needed other people to help him do the basic necessities now that he was blind, but gods be damned if he didn’t want to just be _alone_ for more than just the time he was allowed to sleep. If Gladio wasn’t there, then Prompto was, or Iris, or even Cindy, depending on how much work she had to get done.

 

Not that he’d slept much anymore _anyway_ , which really only served to add to the problem. What used to be a simple fondness for coffee escalated into drinking it at all hours, forcing himself to be awake until his body had enough and shut itself down. What if Noct showed up while he was sleeping? He couldn’t have _that,_ so the only logical option was to _not sleep,_ of course. It made perfect sense in his grief-riddled, sleep deprived mind.

 

And that doesn’t even go to mention the fact that he’d been, well, he didn’t want to say _desperately,_ but rather _painfully_ in love with his charge for… at least the past ten years, give or take some (most likely give, if he were being honest). It was as long as he could remember, really, and though he wasn’t particularly a sworn _protector_ of Noct, that didn’t mean the compulsion wasn’t there, nor did it exempt the crushing guilt of _losing Noct,_ maybe _forever._ How could he trust a damn crystal, one that’s been sapping His late Highness’ life force for _years,_ to return Noct to him? He _couldn’t._ So, with little else to do, he waited. And waited. _And_ waited.

 

* * *

 

The days would grow shorter after Noct left, as though he were the only thing keeping their world from plunging into the abyss. In truth, he probably was, but it wasn’t as if they had a _choice_ in the matter. It wasn’t like they could march up to to the Citadel and _demand_ the crystal to give Noct back (and it wasn’t as if Prompto hadn’t tried, obstinately so, when they’d first lost him) so all he could do was train, and cook, and learn how to live on his own while the sun was gradually blotted out by blackness.

 

Not that he could _tell,_ of course, but everyone kept him up to date on current goings-on. That, accompanied by his and Gladio’s “night training sessions” progressively turning into “morning training sessions” that he was _pretty sure_ he wasn’t confusing with lack of sleep made for a pretty clear picture of what, exactly, was going on.

 

Without Noct by his side, he learned how to cook again. How to navigate his short-lived residencies - sometimes it was in Lestallum, where people filed into the brightly lit streets to sleep when there was no room left, and sometimes Cindy let them take refuge in her garage, when they weren’t all huddled around a fire for warmth and light in some obscure part of the world where Noct _might possibly_ show up, or where Ardyn might be because they all _knew_ that bastard had something to do with this - and how to handle his daggers. It was good. It was _empowering._

 

That still didn’t solve the ache in his chest, though.

 

Gods, how he wanted to see Noct’s face again. To hear his laugh, which, as rare as it was, was _definitely, every time,_ worth the wait. And now he couldn’t even recall it, not as properly as he would have liked to, at least, as though them knowing each other a lifetime wasn’t enough for him to remember Noct’s face, or his laugh, or how cool his hands were against the heat of his skin.

 

He’d never even gotten to tell him how he _felt._

 

Not that he’d particularly _want_ to, considering the hierarchy of the kingdom and the fact that neither of them could bear an heir, but now that Noct was gone? There was no one to tell. He found he appreciated the fleeting opportunity more than he’d like to admit, and having it torn away from him was absolutely heartbreaking.

 

Once Gladio and Prompto were certain he was ready to be on his own - and that required a _load_ of testing, from cooking to acrobatics - they left, and so did he.

 

The first thing he did after being left all on his lonesome was obvious. At least, it was to him: he _baked._ He still remembered the perfect recipe (how could he forget?) that had taken years to get _just right,_ and now Noct wasn’t even there to eat them. Not like he expected Noct to appear out of thin air when he pulled the little pastries out of the oven, but, well, he kind of _did._ Always worked like a charm _before._

 

With no Noct, no sun, and a schedule exclusively regulated by his body’s clock and whether or not he could find sufficient shelter, he hunted.

 

And he was _good_ at it, if the amount of scars he’d accumulated had anything to say. He could feel them on his skin, and eventually took to passing the time by counting them all out. A bitemark here, a burn there… his finger was broken and never quite healed properly, did that count? He was littered in cuts and everywhere a daemon’s venom had gotten into an open wound it gnarled up, like electricity had wormed its way underneath his flesh and stuck there. Tracing his fingertips over his various disfigurements was, truly, the only way he could get to sleep any longer - and even then, in his dreams, he was still haunted by Noct.

 

Noct, whose icy hands, too much like death for his comfort, danced over his skin and whispered promises of what was to come, were he ever to return.

 

Noct, whose eyes, or what he could _remember_ of his eyes at the very least (always so _blue_ that they made his head spin), were gentle and _warm_ with some kind of feeling he didn’t want to, prayed not to, make too much out of. He couldn’t. This wasn’t _Noct,_ it was just his mind missing him. And that was okay.

 

* * *

 

He found his solace, swift and momentary as it was, in the arms of another. Then another, then another.

 

Noct was only a memory, held fondly within his heart but locked behind iron bars; he couldn’t remember him. Not anymore.

 

* * *

 

 

Noct’s hand on his shoulder was… a relief, to say the least. He wanted to reach out and touch him, if only to see how he’d aged over the last ten years, or to reaffirm that the person he was talking to was _real._ He was half convinced that he was dreaming again, but his dreams were rarely ever this kind to him.

 

So, he waited. He waited to wake up, he waited for Noct to disappear again, he waited for Ardyn to appear in a flash and tell them, sorry, he was just playing with them _again._

 

But it didn’t happen.

 

It was like old times again. They were all together, joking around as if no time had passed at all, and the sky didn’t spawn the stuff of nightmares; it was just… another night. With Noct. Whom he’d spent years upon years trying to block out, trying to _forget_ long enough that it wouldn’t tear his heart out when he came back, slayed Ardyn, and retook his country.

 

Just like that, feelings he’d thought he’d forgotten came rushing back all at once. Every time he could hear the smile in Noct’s voice, or their skin brushed, just barely, his heat leapt into his throat. It had been _so long._

 

* * *

 

 

“Noct, a moment of your time.” Ignis put his hand on Noct’s shoulder and had to deny himself a squeeze. They were all together at Hammerhead again, for what could be the last time, considering how the next few days played out.

 

“Yeah?” He could almost _see_ the expression that Noct made in his head, though he was sure he looked far different than what he could remember. Prompto told him that Noct had changed his hair, thank goodness for that.

 

“ _Privately.”_

 

“‘Course.”  The lawn chair he’d been sitting on creaked as he stood, and he just _exuded_ reluctance, almost as though he thought Ignis was going to yell at him, or something silly like that.

 

As if he’d be _mad._ He was just happy to have Noct back. Scolding could wait until _later_.

 

Noct closed the door behind them, but he could still hear Gladio and Prompto’s conversation outside. Did that mean that they could hear them? It wasn’t as though he was hiding anything anymore anyway, though. He wanted it _all_ out in the open, sensibilities be damned.

 

As for a way to say it, well. He’d had ten years to come up with a proper confession, but still nothing came to him. He supposed he’d have to be like Noct and “wing it” then. How fitting.

 

“... I missed you.” He swallowed; his throat was dry. Water, then. _After_ this.

 

“Yeah?” Noct said amusedly, as if to say “you really pulled me away _just_ to tell me that?”  Which, as far as he knew, was true, so he couldn’t exactly _blame_ him. “I, uh. I missed you, too. All of you.”

 

“That’s good to hear.” He coughed into his fist, his other hand holding steady on his hip.

 

“I know that’s not all, ‘cause you wouldn’t’ve called me away otherwise. C’mon.”

 

“It wasn’t.” He took a step forward, threatening the boundaries between them further. They’d spent their entire lives at arm’s length, and Ignis was about to challenge it. To say he was _nervous_ would be an understatement. “For years, I’ve.” He stopped, took another breath, and began again, “I wouldn’t want to…” This was going far worse than expected. He needed a _plan,_ but it wasn’t as though he could just retreat and begin again later. This had to happen _now._ “For years, I’ve tried to lock you away, to…” He could _feel_ Noct staring. Now or never. “To delude myself into believing that I felt differently.” _Almost there._ “But you’ve returned to us, and every feeling I’ve had to bury for years- _decades,”_ he corrected himself and Noct inhaled sharply, “everything’s returned so suddenly, and it- it _hurts._ ” He nearly hopped out of his skin when Noct’s hand landed on his forearm. “Truth be told, I just… want to hold you, Noct.”

 

Noct was silent for a moment, and Ignis was in the process of regretting every single of his life’s decisions when he whispered, “ _Please.”_ Two footsteps, and then Noct’s head was underneath his chin, his hair - longer now than it was when they were younger, he observed - brushing against the front of his neck. He was shaking. Far different from the Noct he used to know, who would bristle at any sign of affection. He wondered what had happened to change him so deeply. There wasn’t even a _“what?”_ or a “I don’t feel that way!” just… acceptance. It made him sad and absolutely furious all at once, because _how could he be so hurt that he just accepted this?_

 

“Is everything alright?” Ignis hesitantly laid his hands out on Noct’s back, and even a gesture as simple as that had him relaxing into his arms. “Noct?”

 

“I can’t tell you.” He fisted his hands in Ignis’ shirt, pulling his body forward. This was the closest he’d ever been to Noct, at least as far as he could remember, and he would jump at the feeling were something not so deeply _wrong_ about it. “I’ll tell you all soon, but… not right now. I can’t.”

 

“I cannot pretend to understand, but… I can respect your wishes.” Noct pulled back enough that Ignis missed his body heat against his chest; his hands had fallen off his shirt and were instead working their way in between them.

 

“Thank you.” Noct brushed his knuckles against Ignis’ jaw, who tensed when he felt breath on his face. “This feels… really weird,” he chuckled nervously, “is it weird for you, too?”

 

“Of course.” _But I’ve wanted it for so long that I’m willing to forget._

  
“Then, uh.” He cleared his throat, “Can I?”

 

“You needn’t _ask._ ” He didn’t dare move out of fear of ruining the moment, waiting with bated breath as Noct moved the few inches between them and pressed their lips together. They were cold, Ignis noted, and shivering, if only slightly. When he leaned back his breath was stale but Ignis pressed forward anyway, reaching up to cradle the back of his neck with his palm. He’d wanted this for so long, as long as he could remember, and Noct seemed happy enough to oblige. Noct’s hands moved from Ignis’ jaw to the back of his head, holding him firmly in place- as if he were going to _go_ anywhere.

 

Noct pressed their foreheads together and eased up on the back of Ignis’ head. “I’ve never…”

 

“Never? Not even before?”

 

“What, while you guys were keeping me under lock and key?” He laughed under his breath, “nah. Never really too interested. Always wondered what kissing you would be like, though.”

 

“Seeing as we were constantly with one another, that isn’t surprising.” It was how _he_ got these feelings in the first place, after all. Though, he was certain that no matter the circumstances in which they met, he’d still love Noct. It was too much of a constant for him to imagine anything otherwise.

 

“Do you see me getting on with _Prompto_ like this? We spent a lot of time together, too, but…” Noct’s arms hung over his shoulders, his fingers toying with the hair at the back of his head, “Nah. It’s just you.” His voice shook and it was hard for Ignis _not_ to notice him sniffling, though he had an inkling Noct wasn’t going out of his way to hide it. “Can you say it? The, uh. Actual thing. I kinda.” He pulled his hand back and Ignis could only assume he rubbed at his eyes, “I need it. To hear it.”

 

Noct _wanted_ to hear it. And, honestly, he’d _wanted_ to say it. He’d wanted it for years, and he’d only really allowed himself to accept it when he was alone in the dark with no one else to hear him.

 

He paused, then inhaled, slowly.

 

“I love you.” He stopped breathing when Noct pulled away from him, “Noct?”

 

“I love you, too.” He sounded like he was about to start laughing, though his voice was thick and his nose sounded stuffed. “So much.” Noct was on him again, then, pulling him close and locking their lips together. His beard - which could _hardly_ be called that, really, and Ignis could never imagine it looking as good on him as it’d look were he shaved clean - scratched against his face uncomfortably, and he couldn’t help but imagine how it’d feel scratching over _other_ places. Still needed to go, though. It was Noct’s choice but it wasn’t a good one. Ignis’ hand on his back kept him close, while the other, previously on the back of his neck, moved around to cup his face.

 

Noct wasn’t the best kisser, as Ignis soon found out - more often than not, he clacked their teeth together or used _way_ more saliva than what was really necessary - but it was good. He couldn’t remember the last time kissing felt _this_ good, actually, skill (or lack thereof) be damned.

 

“I can’t -” Noct took a step back, shrugging Ignis’ hands off of him. “I can’t. I’m sorry.”

 

Well, _that_ was certainly painful.

 

Ignis almost stumbled as he backed off of Noct, hands in the air in front of him. “Did I do something wrong?” _Of course_ he did. He crossed lines he _shouldn’t’ve crossed._ They were Prince and Adviser, not lovers. Not whatever they were. Hell, he was lucky Noct even considered them _friends,_ even after all this time. (Ignis always considered them friends, but he wasn’t about to push that label onto Noct. He didn’t know if he wanted it.) He must’ve looked devastated enough, though, because Noct stopped breathing when (Ignis guessed) he noticed.

 

“You didn’t- _no,_ you… ugh.” He reached out and wrapped a hand around Ignis’, “it’s complicated. Really… _really_ complicated.” It must’ve been Lunafreya, then. He must still have feelings for her. It was reasonable, really; they’d all had ten years to grieve and cope, while Noct was trapped in the crystal. Ignis didn’t know the _details,_ but he assumed there wasn’t much consciousness to speak of all those years. He’d’ve gone mad, otherwise.

 

Noct forced his fingers in between Ignis’, lacing them together.

 

“I really wanted to just… say this once and get it over with, but, uh.” Noct sniffed again. Ignis would do just about _anything_ to get him to stop crying at this point. “After we go to Insomnia? I’m not,” he inhaled and it sounded more like a starved gasp for air than anything else, “I’m not coming back.”

 

Logic would dictate that of course not, he shouldn’t _have to;_ he was the king and restoring the capital should have been his first priority, not _coming back._ Of course that couldn’t have been all of it, so Ignis squeezed his hand to urge him to continue.

 

“When I was in the crystal, they told me that the only way that Ardyn could die - the only way to bring the sun out again - was if I died. If I gave my life for Lucis.”

 

_There it was._

 

His heart dropped to his stomach and his legs gave out; Noct yelped and helped him down into a booth. It was silent, but he could tell that Noct had bent to his level by the puffs of warm air against his face. Noct swallowed, “Ignis?”

 

“I had a feeling.” He cleared his throat and sat up; this was not the time to get emotional. Noct needed someone to be there for _him,_ not the other way around. “I think each of us did.”

 

“Is that it? No… no lectures about how this country needs a king, or how I’ll be leaving you behind? _Nothing?_ ” Noct’s hand came down on the table beside him, more forcefully than Ignis liked or was comfortable with. He was _angry? Now?_

  
“I believe that you’re doing the right thing, Noct. What is it that you want me to say?” Noct’s nails scratched against the table and he took a shaky breath.

 

“You love me, right?” Noct asked through gritted teeth. How could he doubt what Ignis just told him was true?

 

“Yes,” he answered without hesitation.

 

“Then why aren’t you _sad?_ ” Noct sounded so lost and absolutely _broken_ in that moment, his voice a horrible mix between angry and pleading.

 

Noct thought he… wasn’t sad?

 

“Of course I am.” He reached up tentatively to where he thought Noct’s face was, his fingers brushing against his trembling jaw. Truly, he didn’t understand where this was coming from. He slid his hands into Noct’s hair and, upon finding little resistance, guided him into a hug. “Of _course_ I am.” Noct wrapped his arms around Ignis’ ribs, bracing his knee between his legs and leaning in what was probably a bit _too_ much. He’d needed this.

 

“Why don’t you,” he took a rasping breath, “why don’t you _seem_ like it?” His eyes were damp against Ignis’ neck - so he _had_ been crying - and his frame was shaking. Ignis carded his fingers through Noct’s hair.

 

“Believe me, Noct,” his voice was somber, solemn as he turned his head inwards towards Noct’s, “it’s taking everything I’ve got just to hold myself together.” He inhaled, his lungs catching as Noct pressed deeper into his throat. They may as well have been lying in the booth save for the fact that Ignis’ head was jammed up against the wall and Noct was hovering over his chest, his arms curled up against himself while he used his knee as support. “Do you mind if we move?”

 

After a moment Noct nodded and stood back on both feet and Ignis followed, squashing them into a bunk bed that was hardly meant for one person, let alone two. Ignis lay on his back with Noct’s legs on either side of his, his hands flat against the bunk while Ignis’ rested on his back. Noct kept pressing his face into Ignis’ neck, as though he was trying to get as close as possible, and he couldn’t exactly _blame him._ Even their years upon years of friendship didn’t make it so that Ignis telepathically _knew_ what happened inside the crystal.

 

“I find it difficult - believing that you’re real.” Noct stopped shifting against him and he continued, “I keep wondering if this is some kind of dream.” He brushed his thumb over the nape of Noct’s neck, “A nightmare, rather, since I’m… losing you, again.” He felt Noct lift his head up so he would’ve been staring right into Ignis’ face. “Is that strange of me?”

 

“It'd be weirder if I didn't feel like I was gonna wake up in bed at home any goddamn minute now,” he reached up and Ignis assumed he combed the hair out of his face. The front had gotten pretty long from what he could feel, though not as long as Ignis had expected after _ten years_ of uninhibited growth, and it had to have kept falling down into his face. “I didn’t want any of this to happen.”

 

“No one did.” If Ignis had it his way, Noct would be ten years married, ruling over a kingdom that still existed. That’d be what’d be the best for _him,_ at least - were it up to Ignis he’d have Noct all to himself, but wanting that was immature. Selfish. Something he should have abandoned long ago as a pipe dream, but having Noct lying on his chest like this made him think that he _could_ have Noct, if only for right now. If only until they got to Insomnia.

 

“I can _feel_ you thinking.” He laid the side of his head against Ignis’ sternum; his voice was still thick but he could tell Noct didn’t want to draw much attention to it, so it went ignored. “Stoppit.”

 

“This is _how_ I care, Noct, and you very well know that.”

 

“Yeah, but…” he sighed, “I dunno. It's just.” He seemed reluctant, but Noct always seemed like that when it came to sharing his feelings. While it was usually uncomfortable for Ignis, dealing with Noct’s old behaviors was far more simple than dealing with their newfound problems. “I don't _want_ you to worry, I guess. I want this to be _my_ problem.”

 

“Your problems _are_ my problems.” He gave the back of his neck a reassuring squeeze, “they always have been. I must've told you a thousand times that I've never minded it.” He rubbed his thumb over the side of his neck, relaxing when Noct finally relaxed against him. “Get some proper sleep. You sound exhausted.”

 

“You gonna leave?” Noct sat up to pull the blanket up and over his shoulders, then settled back into Ignis’ chest. He’d never needed much of an invitation to consider sleeping, and Ignis hadn’t expected anything different. He would've been worried if Noct didn't take the first opportunity to sleep, really, especially after he got all of that out of his system.

 

“Of course not.” He couldn't leave if he _wanted_ to, really (which he didn't). He’d been exhausted too, truth be told - it was as though _years_ of missed sleep had suddenly caught up with him, and now that Noct was safely in his arms, he _finally_ felt like he could rest peacefully.

 

It was about _damn time._

 

* * *

 

When he next awoke it was to Prompto and Gladio’s hushed voices above them.

 

“D’you think they…?”

  
“Nah. Woulda heard ‘em if they did.”

 

Ignis heard a camera click - _damn it, Prompto -_ and then hushed snickering. He blew out air through his nose and the snickering promptly stopped, followed by footsteps, then creaking as Prompto (he assumed) climbed up the ladder to the bunk above them.

 

Noct stirred on his chest, never having been much of a heavy sleeper, and Ignis combed a hand through the hair on the back of his head. He then proceeded to sigh, smack his lips, and force one of his feet under Ignis’ knee.

 

* * *

 

He didn’t wake up again until a few hours later, when Prompto accidentally kicked their bunk on the way down from bed. Careful not to jostle Noct, who had gone the full extent at some point and _completely_ tangled their bodies together with the blanket, he half-sat up so he was leaning on one elbow and had the other hand supporting Noct’s head. It didn’t really matter to Ignis either way, but he found that people were less… disconcerted when he made an effort to face them.

 

“How long have we been asleep?” he asked, quietly as he could. He didn’t _want_ to wake Noct up - quite the contrary, actually, considering he’d gone ten years without any proper sleep.

 

Prompto seemed shocked when he spoke, obviously not expecting him to have been awake, and took a second before saying, “couple’a hours.” He heard him pulling up his pants, because Prompto couldn’t bear sleeping with jeans on, even when he had company, before he continued, “longer than I’ve seen you sleep in _years.”_

 

“Yes, well.” He coughed, “things’ve changed, obviously.”

 

“Oh, I can _see that._ ” Ignis didn’t need eyesight to know Prompto was waggling his eyebrows. “Listen, all I’m sayin’ is? Don’t be silly, wrap your-”

 

“ _Yes,_ Prompto, _I know._ ”

 

“Oookay, if you _say_ so.” He heard shuffling, a zipper, and then a few seconds later, the sound of the door opening. “You kids have fun.” He clicked his tongue and Ignis just _knew_ he was doing double pistols at him before he left.

 

He eased himself back down, expecting it to be a few more quiet hours - Prompto hadn’t given him an exact amount of time he slept, so he didn’t expect it to be very long - when Noct started giggling into his chest.

 

“And just how long have you been awake?”

 

“Since he kicked the bed,” he said, and Ignis was almost offended at his morning breath until he realized his must have smelled just as bad. “Did he really…?” He pushed himself up and twisted around, “Shiva, he _did._ ” He laughed into his hand, struggling to detangle their legs, then straddling Ignis’ waist.

 

“What’d he do?” He asked, flatly, deliberately trying not to tack ‘ _this time’_ to the end.

 

“Uh… one sec.” He slid off the bed and Ignis could hear him crossing the room, snickering, and then a few distinct objects dropped onto his stomach.

 

He was going to _kill_ Prompto.

 

Pursing his lips, he sat up, allowing the _items_ to fall on the bed between his legs. The mattress - if you could really _call it that -_ dipped where Noct sat at the foot of the bed, reaching forward and picking up, what Ignis had assumed was from the crinkling, a string of condoms.

 

“I can’t _believe_ this.” Noct sounded amused, and Ignis could only imagine what he looked like then: hair sleep-ruffled and a blush smattered across his cheeks, a smile just barely tugging at the corners of his lips.

 

“I can.” _Unfortunately._ He rubbed a hand over the side of his face, scratching against the fresh stubble that’d grown since the last time he’d shaved. It’d be getting noticeable now. “Are you genuinely surprised?”

 

“Naw, s’just funny.” He was almost concerned with how chipper Noct was before he’d heard him yawn. “Sooo…” His hand made the mattress dip beside his hip, and _oh,_ he supposed they were kissing now. Noct’s other hand laid flat against his chest, pressing him back until his head hit the pillow; he pressed their hips flat against each other, rocking against Ignis far too eagerly for someone who'd done this before. Not that he thought Noct was lying about his sexual exploits, but there was never such thing about being _too_ sure about something. Either way, Ignis reached down with both hands and palmed at his ass, sending Noct’s hips twitching forward into his.

 

“Keep, uh,” Noct pressed himself back, “keep doin’ that.” He leaned his forehead against Ignis’ shoulder, moving between grinding their cocks together through their pants and back into Ignis’ hands.

 

“Doing what?” He gave a squeeze, “I'm afraid I don't understand what you're asking me to do.”

 

“You're ki-” Ignis’ thumb dug into a particularly sensitive bit of muscle, “- _hidding_ me.” He laughed into the front of his shirt - _why_ it was still on was a mystery to him - and it was in just this type of moment that he could _forget_ what exactly was going on, where they were and what they were about to head into. In his mind they were in Noct’s bedroom, and _Gods,_ what he'd give to remember what that looked like, doing what he'd wished he could've done for years.

 

But thinking like that was too morbid for right now. He needed to be strong. _For Noct._

 

“You know, I don't think I've ever seen you this rumpled before.” He smoothed a hand down the front of Ignis’ shirt, fingers catching on the buttons. “I'm gonna just…” he fumbled with the first one, but after that it went quickly enough, Noct brushing both sides of his shirt aside to reveal his chest. He hoped it wasn't too bad, he _knew_ he had scars but they were all recent enough that he hadn't the slightest idea what they looked like.

 

It must’ve not been great, because he heard Noct gasp, and then back off so he could see all of him.

 

“You've been bitten?” He traced a scar on his side with a  finger. It was a rather nasty one, if the healing time was any indicator, but now it was just a raised patch of skin that'd gone more numb than not. He felt small under Noct’s scrutiny, but _self-consciousness_ wasn't something he'd had much experience with recently, and he wasn't about to willingly start.

 

“Among other things.” He eased his hands up to Noct’s lower back, underneath his shirt.

 

He'd been shocked when Noct dipped down and pressed his lips to the highest scar on his collarbone - too close to his neck for comfort, that was a scary one - then his shoulder, his chest… it wasn't until he got down to the bite mark that he realized what Noct was aiming for, and was _very disappointed_ that he couldn't see it when it happened.

 

Noct had always shown his feelings on his face - in the tensing of his jaw, or all the different ways he'd frown when something went wrong - but now that he couldn't see that, he'd have to find other indicators. The trembling of his lips, for one. He was nervous.

 

“Noct,” he said, just on the edge of chastising.

 

“Yeah?” His voice was breathy, pausing where he was opening his belt. He didn't know how he didn't notice the tremble in his hands before now, and was angry with himself for it.

 

“You don't need to do anything you don't want to.”

 

Noct laughed so suddenly that Ignis wasn't sure he'd expected it himself, finishing unbuckling his belt and unbuttoning his pants.  “I wanna do this, don't worry,” then softer, under his breath, “have for a long time now.”

 

 _Well,_ that was certainly an admission of attraction if he'd ever heard one. Still didn't change his nervousness in the situation, though.

 

“You're shaking.”

 

“Yeah? … Guess I am.” He scratched his skin, the sound grating against Ignis’ ears. “Just, uh. Don't wanna mess it up, y’know?”

 

He reached down and combed his fingers through Noct’s hair, “It’s rather straightforward.”

 

“No teeth, right?” He began sucking on the bottom of his happy trail, his teeth grazing over the skin.

 

“Right,” he snorted, resting his thumb on the patch of skin behind Noct’s ear. Of course, of all the things Noct would have rudimentary knowledge of, it would be _this._

 

Then again, it left Ignis wondering just what else he’d known.

 

Noct hooked two fingers on each hand underneath the waistband of his pants and boxers - a bit too loose after years of eating too little and exercising too much, so they came off easily - and tugged them down to his mid-thigh.

 

“Pain in the ass to get off,” he grumbled, dragging them down his legs and then, standing on his knees, he stepped over his pants, then pulled them off his feet and discarded them to the floor. “Better,” he said, sounding absolved, and Ignis could only imagine the tangle of pants and legs and Noct that he had narrowly avoided.

 

Noct went silent, and one can only take such sudden silence as either pure terror or a compliment. Ignis chose to take it as a compliment, thank you very much.

 

He supposed he _should_ have, with the way Noct suddenly took to stroking him and pressing kisses to the base of his cock, and if he wasn’t already hard on just the _thought_ of Noct doing this to him that would’ve done the trick.

 

He couldn’t help but think of how good Noct would look like this, especially when he pressed his tongue to the head and slowly, carefully eased it into his mouth. He’d be looking up at him with his eyes, his favorite shade of blue that he could hardly remember and always followed by eye bags that betrayed his true level of exhaustion. His lips would be red and stretched around his cock, drool running unbidden down his chin.

 

“Suckin’ you off and I _still_ can’t get you to stop thinking.” Noct sighed, over-exaggerated, before dragging his tongue up the underside of his dick.

 

“I’ve only thoughts of you, that I can promise.” He took a slow, shuddering breath, purposefully holding his hips back when Noct tried to take him into his throat. He was too tense for this, his throat too tight to get anything done without him choking, which he promptly did as soon as the tip brushed against the back of his tongue. “Relax.”

 

Noct pulled back, “Easy for you to say.” Wrapping a hand around the base, he tried again, this time deliberately relaxed as he sunk down on his cock. He got nearly halfway down when he'd gagged again, pulling back and coughing into his fist. “Tastes gross,” he commented, voice just beginning to teeter over into hoarseness.

 

“You can stop if you'd like.” No one was _forcing_ him.

 

Noct scoffed and licked a long line up the side and Ignis guessed that was his answer; he struggled to keep his hips down as Noct began stroking him with one hand while he focused on the tip. He swirled his tongue around the head, then took him into his mouth, hollowing out his cheeks. Ignis felt hot, sweat rolling down his forehead and neck, tongue darting out to wet his lips.

 

The bed was rocking, if only barely, and Ignis realized Noct must have been rubbing himself or grinding against the mattress - the mental image alone made his cock twitch - and Ignis’ hand tightened in Noct’s hair as he pulled back with a pop. He was panting, breaths coming out quickly and skating over the wet skin of his cock, his hand still working on the shaft.

 

He left a series of open mouthed kisses on the underside of the head, easing his mouth open wider until he was stretched over the tip, then farther down until Ignis’ cock was a good halfway into his mouth. He moaned around his dick, eyes watering as he forced himself down farther and tried his damndest to repress his gag reflex, his throat tensing around him.

 

“Noct,” he warned shakily, his hand not in Noct’s hair pressing down into the mattress. He sure as hell _hoped_ Noct knew what that meant. His chest heaved, and he fought his legs not to clamp together around Noct’s head when he came, his head floating and fuzzy around the edges.

 

Noct’s throat spasmed around his cock as he came, swallowing down his cum more out of shock than _wanting_ to, judging by the way he pulled off when he was done and immediately began coughing. “That was _disgusting,_ what the _hell,”_ his voice cracked when he spoke, throaty and wet.

 

Ignis laughed softly, taking his time pushing himself up on one hand as he guided Noct up with the hand on his hair and kissed him, holding him close by the back of his head. He smiled against Ignis’ mouth, “You’re gross.”

 

“How’s that?” He moved his hand forward until his thumb could trace over Noct’s cheekbone.

 

“Just had your, uh… cum in my mouth and you still…” He leaned into Ignis’ palm, bracing himself on his thighs. He seemed reluctant to kiss him, which was quite frankly ridiculous because there was nothing that could stop Ignis from wanting to kiss him, so he shifted forward just enough that their lips were brushing together, leaving the remaining distance to Noct.

 

“What kind of man would I be if I didn’t?”

 

Noct kissed him once, “one with a cleaner mouth.” He kissed him again, pressing into him impatiently. “T’s my turn, yeah?”

 

“Indeed.” Ignis reached down to the waistband of Noct’s pants, “May I?”

 

“Yeah! Uh.” He hooked his thumbs underneath the elastic, “yeah.” He pulled them down, hopping a little to get them over his knees. “Where do you, um.” He let out a breathy laugh, his hand laying down on his chest. “Where do you want me?”

 

“First, let’s-” Ignis smoothed a hand up Noct’s hip and up his shirt, where he was met with flapping hands and a stuttered ‘ _don’t do that!’_ Ignis raised an eyebrow, frowning up at him. He’d noticed that Noct was self conscious about his back before, but he’d never wanted to talk about it - not even with him. “Noct?”

 

“Could we not?” He gripped the edge of his shirt and held it down, “later, maybe, but…” He put his hand over Ignis’, “not right now.”

 

“I understand.” He dragged his fingertips over Noct’s skin, making him shiver as he wrapped his fingers around his cock.

 

“Hold on a sec,” Noct said and waited for Ignis to move his hand before climbing over his legs, straddling his waist. “Okay, uh…” There was shuffling and then Noct forced the bottle of lube into Ignis’ hand. “Here you go.”

 

“Are you sure you're-”

 

“When will we ever have another chance?” Way to bring things back to reality. He was right, though, as depressing as it was.

 

“...A valid point, but still,” he held his hip, “do you feel ready?”

 

“‘Course.” Noct reached down and guided his hand from his hip to his cock, “wouldn't let you touch me like this, otherwise. Even though I'm nervous.” Ignis gave his cock a lazy stroke, and Noct shuddered at the dry friction. “You gonna get this show on the road, or what?”

 

“I’d like to take my time with you,” he retracted his hand and popped open the bottle of lube, pouring some over his fingers, “but if you'd rather I rush…” he trailed off. He rubbed his fingers together, cool and slick.

 

“No, that is,” he swallowed audibly, “that is _fine_ with me.”

 

“Had a change of heart, have we?” At his confirmation, Ignis dropped the lube to the bed and placed both hands on Noct’s outer thighs, sliding them back until he was cupping his ass. He pulled back his asscheek with his dry hand, and with the fingertips of his slick one he circled Noct’s hole. He pressed in the tip of his finger, barely tugging at his rim; Noct tried to push down onto him but Ignis pulled back before he could, making him whine out like he’d been hurt.

 

He could tell Noct wanted to say something, probably telling him to hurry up, so he did - because who he would be if he didn’t give Noct everything he wanted was a mystery to him - sinking his middle finger inside of him, all the way down to the last knuckle. Noct moved like he wanted more and wanted to get away all at the same time, his knees pressing into Ignis’ sides.

 

“ _Gods,_ ” Noct pressed a hand into Ignis’ shoulder, more to brace himself than hold him down. He was tight around Ignis’ finger, his nervousness having caught up with him just enough that the stretch was probably uncomfortable. “Fuckin’ _finally,”_ he laughed, “don't know how long I've been waiting for this.”

 

“I think I've some sort of idea.” He started moving his finger, not quite crooking it, at least not as much as he knew Noct had wanted, instead thrusting it at a slow tempo.

 

“Come on, come on…” he went from static to rolling his hips down onto Ignis’ hand, canting them in an attempt to get what he wanted.

 

“It almost seems as though you've done this before,” Ignis slid in a second finger beside the first and Noct gasped, nails digging into his shoulder.

 

“Yeah, well,” he ground his hips down to meet Ignis’ knuckles, “lots of, um. Lonely nights in the castle, I guess.” He supposed from what he could hear that Noct put a hand on his inner thigh, holding himself open, “s’been a long time, though…”

 

 _That_ was something he’d kill to see - Noct, legs spread on his huge bed, fingering himself with shaky hands. He’d take a while to figure it out, how to get it done properly, but he was a fast learner and he’d get it down soon enough. He’d cum without touching himself, maybe, or maybe he’d use one hand on his cock and the other between his thighs, writhing on his fingers as he fucked himself.

 

Those kinds of thoughts were _dangerous._

 

“Too long.” Ignis turned his head to the side and kissed Noct’s forearm, still thin despite the ten years’ difference. Some things never changed. He added a third finger and _finally_ bent them, pressing his fingertips into Noct’s prostate just enough that he could feel it but not enough that it’d satisfy him, especially not if he’d done this before, if only to hear the sound he made when he realized Ignis wasn’t about to stop teasing him any time soon.

 

“Really? You’re-” he choked when Ignis pressed in hard, rubbing circles into his prostate.

 

Or not.

 

He figured the feeling was too much too suddenly for Noct to move, because he sat stock-still as Ignis fucked him on his fingers. He eased off and Noct whined at the loss, but began rutting his hips down in spite of himself. “No fair.”

 

“All’s fair in love and war, Noct,” _and this happened to be a mix of both._ He scissored all three of his fingers apart when Noct rose up and he stuttered briefly in his movements, the hand he’d put on his thigh moving to his upper stomach, scratching over the skin.

 

The thought of Noct riding his fingers like this - how it’d _look -_ with his eyes closed and head thrown back, sweat rolling down his chest, the muscles of his thighs tensing and relaxing with every shift of his hips, would be enough to keep him going on it’s own.

 

It also made him wonder how he’d look riding _other_ things, and hoped Noct wouldn’t mind trying it out. He’d like to imagine it, at least, even if he couldn’t exactly visualize it.

 

Noct must’ve become a rather talented mind reader while he was gone, because he said, hesitantly, “Can I, um. Ride you? Maybe?” His voice was heady and breathless and made Ignis want to pummel him into the mattress right there, but the idea that Noct could be fucking himself on his cock made him reconsider. “Think I’m almost ready.”

 

“I’d think not.” He was still tense, so much so that it’d hurt him were they to do anything. “Wait until you’re more relaxed; I don’t want you getting hurt.” It wasn’t like he was trying to prolong the moment. It wasn’t like that _at all._

 

“If you say so.” Moving from his stomach, Noct gripped tight onto Ignis’ wrist to hold it steady while he ground down onto his fingers. He seemed to be deliberately relaxing, his grip on his wrist getting harder every time Ignis hooked his fingers to get to Noct’s prostate. “Is this nice?”

 

“Noct, I’d willingly take anything you were willing to-”

 

“Yeah, yeah, but do you _like_ it?” _Of course_ he liked it. That wasn’t even a _question,_ especially not with the way he spread his fingers apart in his ass, causing Noct’s pace to falter.

 

“You need to ask?” His hand trailed up from Noct’s chest to the back of his neck, tugging him down until his breaths were ghosting hot and fast over his face. “I love it.” He pecked his lips, a promise of more to come, “I love you.”

 

Noct whined and clamped down on his fingers. _That_ was certainly interesting.

 

“Keep sayin’ stuff like that and I dunno how much longer I can hold out,” he said sheepishly, dropping his wrist and instead cupping the side of his head. “Think I’m ready yet?”

 

“Impatient.” He _was_ ready, though, and as much as Ignis would love to talk his way around it Noct would cum if he kept him waiting any longer.

 

“I want you inside me.” _Eloquent._ It _was_ endearing, though, and in the end, wasn’t that what mattered?

 

He withdrew his fingers and Noct hissed, tangling his hand in the hair on the side of his head. He’d made him wait enough and, after popping the bottle open and lubing himself up with a few languid strokes and rolling on a condom, he held his dick steady for Noct.

 

“Ready?”

 

“Yeah.” The hand on the side of Ignis’ head moved to the wall behind them, while he ground the palm of his other hand into his chest, his thumb catching on his nipple.

 

Noct sat up so he could start sinking down on his cock, spreading his thighs a bit wider over Ignis’ waist. He wished, so desperately, that he could see Noct in this moment, but he had to settle for his skin against his and the feeling of him stretching around his dick. “Does it hurt?”

 

“Nah.” He went slow until Ignis bottomed out inside of him, Noct’s hips twitching forward every few seconds. “Feels _good,_ ” he moaned, “thought about your cock in my ass everytime I touched myself back at the castle,” he lifted halfway off, then dropped back down, “feels just as nice as I thought it would.”

 

“Glad I could live up to expectations.” He flattened his hand against his stomach, his other hand settling on Noct’s thigh. It twitched underneath his touch, and Noct let out a contented sigh as he shifted his hips in a circular motion.

 

“Want your hands _everywhere.”_ He could tell Noct moved, but he wasn’t sure how until he heard the ruffling of fabric being thrown to the side. His hand wrapped around Ignis’ wrist to move it to his lower belly, where his shirt was no longer there to inhibit touch. He was shocked, to say the least, but once he snapped out of it he put his other hand against Noct’s ribcage, his skin hot against his palm. He was so thin that Ignis could feel his ribs, and Ignis felt the need to stop just so he could force some food into his mouth - Gods knew he needed it.

 

From there, he moved both of his hands up so he could thumb at Noct’s nipples, and his body arched into his touch, keeping him distracted until Noct started to move.

 

He wasn’t as tight around his cock as he had been when he’d first started fingering him, which was a blessing; just the right amount of pressure was being applied to his cock as he lifted his hips again and again, slow enough that Ignis could savor every hitch of Noct’s breath.

 

“You’re so-” he gasped, cutting off mid sentence when he felt the edges of the scar on his back. He hadn’t seen it in so long - _decades -_ that he’d almost forgotten how gnarled it was. It stretched over the length of his back, the edges frayed and stretching out to his sides. No wonder he’d wanted to keep his shirt on.

 

“Pretty ugly, right?” He asked sardonically, coming to a stop.

 

“I don’t think any part of you is _ugly._ ” He spat the word with disdain and made a note to himself to spend his time worshipping his back later. He couldn’t let Noct go knowing he thought _any_ part of his body was _ugly._ Noct paused in what Ignis guessed was contemplation.

 

“I’m gonna kiss you now.” And he did, leaning forward so only the tip of his cock was in his ass, and Ignis took the opportunity to thrust his hips forward, grazing right across his prostate. Noct groaned against his mouth, twisting his hips down. He dug his feet into the sides of Ignis’ legs, and in return, Ignis rolled up into him, unable to hold back his moan when Noct tensed.

 

“Did you like that?” Noct did it again and Ignis dug his nails into Noct’s sides, his back leaving the bed as he arched it up.

 

“ _Yes,”_ he replied, hoping dearly that Noct would do it again, if only to make his mind go blurry again like it had the first time. He went slow on the upstroke, tightening on his cock and drawing another moan out of him. “ _Gods,_ I love you.” Noct finally kissed him, a smile on his lips. “I want to keep you right here,” he flattened both palms against his back, holding Noct right where he was.

 

“ _Please,_ ” He pressed into Ignis, raising his hips before dropping them suddenly, setting a new, faster rhythm.

 

“Were it my choice,” he said into the kiss, “we’d stay like this forever.” Which wasn’t _wrong._ Noct felt so good against him, around his cock, like something had _finally_ clicked into place and everything felt _right._ Noct tucked his head into Ignis’ neck, panting humid air against his skin, making him shiver. He must’ve liked Ignis’ reaction because he kept doing it, stopping every so often to place kisses to the side of his throat.

 

“Come on, come on, _come on,_ ” his thighs were shaking; he must’ve been getting tired.

 

He thrusted up into him once, twice, three more times before Noct was cumming hot against his stomach, muffling the noise he made into his neck. He was shaking all over, unable to move properly so Ignis did it for him, making sure to brush past his prostate on each stroke.

 

He trailed his hands from Noct’s upper back down to his ass, holding him steady as he pulled him off.

 

“Let me…” Noct tried to scoot down his thighs, his voice drowsy and thick. Ignis wasn’t going to let him do _anything_ after the performance he’d just given, content to let Noct lay on him while he took care of himself.

 

“You don’t have to-”

 

“I _want to-_ ”

 

“Noct.” Making sure he was steady sitting on his stomach, he cupped his jaw and sat up halfway to kiss him. “Let me handle it.” He guided him so he was laying on his shoulder, his thighs splayed wide over his ribs. He yawned and wrapped his arms around his neck, but his breathing patterns indicated he was still very much awake. He pulled the condom off in one swift move, placing it on the bed beside them before taking hold of his cock. This was _much_ harder than usual with a lap full of Noct, but he managed, burying his nose in Noct’s hair while he rubbed himself off.

 

Before he knew it, he was cumming on Noct’s lower back and Noct gasped into the crook of his neck, obviously not having expected it. To be fair, Ignis hadn’t either - or he hadn’t planned it, rather - but the thought of his cum all over Noct was too much to resist.

 

He fell back against the flattened pillow with a sigh, Noct throwing his arms out so he didn’t fall with him.

 

“Could’a _warned me_ , y’know.” He just _knew_ he was giving him a dirty look.

 

“I didn’t even know myself until the very end.” He shrugged, maneuvering himself out from underneath Noct to lay beside him, pressed up into the wall. Truly, there was not enough room in here. “Would you like to take the shower first?”

 

“Nah,” he curled into Ignis’ front, and he winced when he put his hand on his back and it was sticky. “Together, later?” His voice was fading fast. He must’ve been falling back to sleep. “Wanna lay down for a bit.”

 

“I think I can concede that,” he’d feel gross later but Noct’s comfort was worth it, besides, he didn’t want to leave him so soon. (He didn’t want to leave him _ever,_ but that choice wasn’t his, nor was it Noct’s. It was infuriating to think about once he’d realized, so he tried not to.) “Just this once.”

 

“Thanks, Iggy…” he rolled half-over and dragged the discarded sheet up from the floor, halfheartedly covering their shame. At least he’d had the sense for that - Ignis hadn’t at the moment, perfectly content to let Noct nap completely in the nude. “Love you.”

 

He sounded so happy and genuine that Ignis could almost cry, but settled instead for carding his clean hand through Noct’s hair.

 

“I love you, too.”

 

* * *

 

 

“You guys… are the best.”

 

* * *

 

“I want you to keep this.” Noct said seriously, pressing a rectangular shape into his palm and closing his hand around it. “Wear it, or… something. It’s for good luck.”

 

They were in Insomnia, finally, and the final battle was at hand. They’d stopped for the night and stolen away to a closet for their privacy - Ignis wasn’t sure if Noct could even see what was happening, as natural light was far easier to sense than artificial - and now they were here.

 

“Are these your dog tags?” He rubbed his thumb over the inscription: his birthdate, name and blood type, as well as his rank were all carved into the metal. It was something _very personal,_ usually only shared with others after death, and - oh.

 

“Yep. Want you to have ‘em.” He sounded serious, which was fitting, but what he wouldn’t give to hear him laugh again.

 

He would kill to hear his laugh, carefree and without the weight of the world on his shoulders. Before all this had happened, when they were living together at the castle. When Regis was still alive, and Lunafreya was okay (but their marriage was only spoken of, never arranged) and Noct would sneak out at night and _beg_ Ignis go to with him, just for another taste of the outside world.

 

Hell, he’d even take something from ten years ago. The days they spent on the road were the best days of Noct’s life and they all knew it. He wanted to be free. He was never meant to be a prince, and that was probably what hurt so much.

 

Maybe he’d be free, now.

 

Ignis reached up slowly, reluctantly, and undid his ball chain, trading Noct’s for his own. “Take mine, then.”

 

“But you’re not…” He took them from Ignis’ outstretched hand anyway, and he could hear the click of him taking off his necklace to replace his missing tags with Ignis’. He took a slow, deep breath. “Thank you.”

 

“...You’ll never be alone, Noct.”

 

The wind was nearly knocked out of him when Noct hugged him, pressing his face into him and inhaling. “I know.” He pulled back to kiss him, and Ignis was uncomfortably aware of the jingling of the tags on their chests. “I know.” He sniffled and began rocking them back and forth, moving almost too much for the closet they’d trapped themselves in.

 

They sat there for a long time. Sharing kisses, languid and long-lasting, something too sweet for what was about to happen. They should’ve been saved for honey-sweet mornings where Noct’s hair would halo out around his head and he’d look like an angel, and he’d smile at Ignis sweetly and pull him in for another kiss. Not _this._ Never _this._

 

They spent too long in each other’s arms, probably, but Ignis couldn’t find it within himself to care. He’d needed this. _Noct_ needed this. And, above all, he wanted Noct to be happy.

 

He wanted Noct to _die_ happy.

 

It wasn’t something he liked thinking about, but it was inevitable. It was _fate._ If they wanted the sun back - something Ignis would gladly forfeit in return for Noct’s life, but that was too selfish - he had to. He’d accepted it, but that didn’t mean he had to be _happy_ about it.

 

And Gods, was he unhappy about it.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“... Just another minute.”

 

 

* * *

 

“Walk tall… my friends.”

 

* * *

 

There was no more surefire indicator of love, Ignis thought, than when you could feel someone die. When you could feel their soul physically leave this world? _That_ was true love.

 

It felt like an arrow to the gut more than anything, something that tore at his organs and made him want nothing more than to collapse into a heap on the ground.

 

At least he wasn’t alone in his pain - Prompto had gasped, Gladio made a pained noise - but it was little comfort.

 

He had to keep going. He had to do this. He had to fend off the daemons, for Noct’s sake.

 

Everything he did was for Noct’s sake.

 

He’d never tire of it.

 

* * *

 

Maybe, _perhaps,_ he’d thought, Noct had decided not to at the last minute. Mainly because the sun had yet to rise, and by the Gods, he could hope. It was disgusting of him to hope so, for him to want so desperately for Noct to be alive when it was his death that would save the world from apocalypse, but the thoughts tugged at his mind and he _hoped._

 

His boots squelched, and iron stung his nose. His blood ran cold.

 

“Noct…” Prompto sounded from behind him, his voice breaking off at the end. Ignis couldn’t help but share the sentiment.

 

Ignis approached the throne, careful not to slip on something he refused to name out of fear for his own heart, his own capacity for denial, and kneeled.

 

Bowed before the throne, bowed before his king, he felt the warmth of the sun against his back.

**Author's Note:**

> YOWZA THIS IS THE LONGEST THING IVE EVER WRITTEN AND IT TOOK ME OVER A MONTH LOL
> 
> [tumblr,](http://www.luci3l.tumblr.com) [twitter!!](http://www.twitter.com/lGN1S)
> 
> ive also opened [writing commissions](http://www.luci3l.tumblr.com/commission) if u wanna check that out


End file.
